supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lancelot
Lancelot '''is an angel and former member of King Arthur's court. He was sent by the Archangel Michael to assist the group of British hunters who would eventually become known as the Knights of the Round Table. Background Lancelot, along with fellow angels Gawain and Percival, were sent by the Archangel Michael to assist and aid the Knights of the Round Table, a group of legendary British hunters led by King Arthur Pendragon. Despite being an angel - and thus forbidden to lie with a human - Lancelot was deeply in love with Queen Guinevere, and believed he had managed to seduce her one night, as the two had sex. However, in the morning, the angel was shocked to discover he had slept with Elaine of Corbenic, a beautiful young woman using an enchanted ring in order to appear as Guinevere. Lancelot threatened to smite Elaine, until she announced that she would soon become pregnant with his son Galahad, a nephilim, as was foretold by her father, the so-called '''Fisher King, a renowned psychic. Upon hearing this news, Lancelot decides to spare her, instead being banished from Camelot after Queen Guinevere learned of his intentions. As Lancelot wandered the wilderness surrounding Camelot, however, he was confronted by two angels, Gaheris and Gareth, whom he and Gawain had been close to before the latter duo were sent to assist King Arthur. The angels had come to execute him (on Michael's orders) for fathering a child with a human; however, they were both killed by Lancelot after he engaged in battle with them, resulting in Michael himself descending from Heaven to smite the rogue angel. Before Michael could complete the execution, however, he was banished by Elaine using an angel-banishing sigil, resulting only in the loss of Lancelot's wings, and thus the diminshment of his powers. With Arthur's court - and a furious Gawain - hunting down Lancelot, the now-fallen angel took refuge with Elaine and her father, where he remained until the birth of his son. On the day of Galahad's birthing, the Fisher King and his accociates attempted to hold-off the Knights of the Round Table, who had finally found Lancelot's hiding place. The unborn Galahad temporarily loaned Lancelot his power in order to defend him, resulting in the fallen angel being forced to kill his friend Gawain. After the battle was over, Percival was sent by Guinevere to retrieve Lancelot, who, along with his infant son, came peacefully, wishing no more bloodshed. Guinevere sends Lancelot, Percival and human knight Bors to seek and retrieve the Holy Grail, which the two angels knew was a Hand of God. Upon discovering the Grail, it restored Lancelot's wings and returned him to full power, just in time to take part in the Battle of Camlann, in which Arthur's rival Mordred sought the throne of Camelot. After the battle, which resulted in Arthur's death, Lancelot appointed Percival the guardian of his son Galahad and subsequently departed Camelot, living his life as a drifter on the run from the forces of Heaven. Personality Lancelot was the most impulsive and reckless of the three angels sent to Camelot, despite being the most senior in rank, and it was this rash behavior that often landed himself and his associates in trouble, leading to a warped perception of angels from the King Arthur's court. He was also extremely romantic. Being an angel, he was forbidden to lie with a human, but still attempted to seduce Queen Guinevere, eventually slept with Elaine of Corbenic (who was disguised as Guinevere), and was generally flirtatious around the many female members of Arthur Pendragon's court.